Asakura Kiki
|image = AsakuraKiki-ShuukatsuSensation-front.jpg |caption = Asakura Kiki promoting "Shuukatsu Sensation" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = AB |zodiac = Virgo |height = 153cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2014-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2014-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS zetima |mcolor = |group = Tsubaki Factory |generation = |debutsingle = Hatsukoi Sunrise / Just Try! / Uruwashi no Camellia |join = April 29, 2015 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |join1 = October 2014 |generation1 = 22nd Generation |left1 = February 2017 |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Tsubaki Factory, NakaZYXtai!!! |blog = |sig = Autographkiki43434.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Asakura's Autograph }} Asakura Kiki (浅倉樹々) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project as a member of Tsubaki Factory. She joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in November 2014 and was formally introduced as a member at the November / December recital concert."ハロプロ研修生　発表会2014～11月・12月の生タマゴShow!～出演者追加決定！" (in Japanese). Hello Pro Kenshuusei Official Fanclub Page. 2014-11-18. Biography ]] ]] Early Life Asakura was born on September 3, 2000 in Chiba, Japan. 2014 In mid-2014, Asakura participated in the Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition!. Asakura made it to the final round, but was not chosen to join Morning Musume '14."℃-ute新曲公開！こぶしツアー、福田ソロ、アンジュルム新メンバー、山岸ヘアアレンジ MC:福田花音・小片リサ【ハロ！ステ#145】" (in Japanese), 35:42 minutes in. Hello! Project Station YouTube channel. Upload Date: 2015-11-25. (Refernce Image) After failing the audition, she joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei on October 25. She was officially announced as a member of the trainee program on November 18 and was formally introduced during the November / December recital concert on November 29 alongside 8 other girls. 2015 On April 29, it was announced that Asakura would be debut in a new unit named Tsubaki Factory alongside Yamagishi Riko, Kishimoto Yumeno, Niinuma Kisora, Ogata Risa and Tanimoto Ami. 2017 On June 16, it was announced that Asakura was diagnosed with a lumbar disc herniation and would not be participating in any activities up until June 30 in order to rest."つばきファクトリー浅倉樹々に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-06-16. After an examination with the doctor on June 30, it was determined that she is not in the condition to return to activities. Asakura is reported to still have pain and has only started acupuncture and physical therapy to help relieve it, thus she will continue resting until mid-July."つばきファクトリー浅倉樹々に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-06-30. An update was posted on July 12, stating that Asakura would be able to gradually restart activities."つばきファクトリー 浅倉樹々に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-07-12. She was able to take part in the release events for "Shuukatsu Sensation / Waratte / Hana Moyou" from July 25 to July 28, but was scheduled to miss the Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER concerts in Osaka, Fukuoka, and Hokkaido. On August 3, it was announced that she would continue to be absent from Tsubaki Factory's appearances at TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2017 and the TV Asahi Roppongi Hills Natsu Matsuri SUMMER STATION 2017. She would also be absent for the rest of the Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER tour, with the exception of appearing in MC segments on August 5."つばきファクトリー 浅倉樹々に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-08-03. On September 4, Asakura will celebrate her 17th birthday at a fanclub event titled Tsubaki Factory Asakura Kiki Birthday Event 2017, featuring two shows at MT.RAINIER HALL. Personal Life Family= She has a younger brother. She owns a pet dog named Charlie and a parakeet named Sen-chan.http://ameblo.jp/tsubaki-factory/entry-12027726129.html In July 2016, Asakura's family got another dog named Kohaku (琥珀).http://ameblo.jp/tsubaki-factory/entry-12184063229.html |-|Education= Asakura was in her second year of middle school when she joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in October 2014. When she joined Tsubaki Factory in April 2015, she was in her third year of middle school. As of April 2017, she is currently attending her second year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Asakura Kiki has acquired: *'Niinuma Kisora:' Asakura is good friend with Niinuma Kisora in Tsubaki Factory. The pair is referred to as "Kikisora" a combination of their names "Kiki" and "Kisora". *'Onoda Saori:' She gets along best with Tsubaki Factory member Onoda Saori. The pair is referred to as "Saokiki" a combination of their names "Saori" and "Kiki". |-|Name Meaning= Asakura's given name, Kiki, means "many trees" (樹々). Her mother named her after the heroine of the Studio Ghibli film Kiki's Delivery Service because she liked the movie and character. Pocket Morning. 2016-11-06. (Translation by Ro-kun) |-|Nicknames= As of May 2015, Asakura has yet to be given an official nickname. The following is a list of nicknames that have been used to refer to Asakura: *'Kiki-tan' (ききたん): Given and used by Niinuma Kisora. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Asakura Kiki (浅倉樹々) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Chiba Prefecture, Japan *'Blood Type:' AB *'Height:' 153cm *'Western Zodiac': Virgo *'Hello! Project Status:' **2014-11: Hello Pro Kenshuusei member **2015-04: Tsubaki Factory member *'Tsubaki Factory Member Color:' Light Pink (2015-) *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2014-2017) **Tsubaki Factory (2015-Present) *'One-Shot Units:' **NakaZYXtai!!! (2017) |-|Q&A= *'Specialties:' Plaing the euphonium, piano, dance, pantomime *'Hobbies:' Listening to music, collecting cute cosmetics, playing with her dog *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-pop, Classical *'Favorite Food:' Tarako *'Favorite Colors:' Light pink and Light blue *'Favorite Sport:' Badminton *'Charm Point:' Her love for pets *'Motto:' Kiyoku tadashiku utsukushiku (清く　正しく　美しく; Purely, Truthfully, Beautifully) *'Favorite Hello! Project Songs:' "Naichau Kamo", "MY BOY", "Rock no Seichi", "I'm Lucky girl", "One•Two•Three", "Nakimushi Shounen" *'Looks Up To:' Takahashi Ai, Sayashi Riho Publications Magazines *2015.02.21 UTB (with Funaki Musubu) Works Theater *2015 Thank You Very Berry *2016 Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! *2016 Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa *2016 Nega Poji Poji Trivia *She joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she wanted to join Morning Musume. *If she could boast about one thing, it would be that she has kept many animals. *She is afraid of snakes as showed in Tsubaki Factory DVD MAGAZINE vol.2. *Her future goal is perform an anime opening like Buono!. See Also *Gallery:Asakura Kiki *List:Asakura Kiki Concert & Event Appearances *List:Asakura Kiki Discography Featured In Honorary Titles References Notes * Said in an MC during the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~11gatsu・12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ on December 29, 2014. Sources External Links *Official Profile * Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: Hello! Project tour blog, February/March 2015 de:Asakura Kiki es:Asakura Kiki Category:2014 Additions Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members from Chiba Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:2000 Births Category:September Births Category:Tsubaki Factory Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Light Pink Member Color Category:Members currently attending high school Category:1st Generation Tsubaki Factory Category:Virgo Category:NakaZYXtai!!!